yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пытки
thumb|250px Пытки — один из сложных путей устранения сразу двух учеников. Пытки в подвале Чтобы пытать кого-то, Аяно должна сначала похитить эту ученицу. Ей будет доступно несколько вариантов, как долго она будет пытать жертву: * Пытать жертву 1 час. Снижает здравомыслие жертвы на 2,5 %. Эта опция доступна только утром. Если Аяно будет пытать жертву утром, она придёт в школу на час позже. 289px|center * Пытать жертву 4 часа. Снижает здравомыслие жертвы на 10 %. После этого Аяно сразу пойдёт спать. 289px|center * Пытать жертву 12 часов. Снижает здравомыслие жертвы на 30 %. Эта опция доступна только утром, и недоступна в пятницу. Если Аяно будет пытать свою жертву 12 часов, она пропустит один день в школе, и её репутация понизится на 20 единиц. 289px|center * Пытать жертву 18 часов. Снижает здравомыслие на 45 %. Эта опция доступна только утром, и недоступна в пятницу. Если Аяно будет пытать свою жертву 18 часов, она пропустит день в школе, и её репутация понизится на 20 единиц. 289px|center Чтобы сломить ученицу, необходимо около 40 часов. После того как здравомыслие жертвы достигнет 0, она станет рабом Аяно, и она сможет привести раба в школу. Фразы жертв Пытки ученицы (1).png|100% Здравомыслия. Пытки ученицы (2).png|90-50% Здравомыслия. Пытки ученицы (3).png|41-1% Здравомыслия. Пытки ученицы (4).png|0% Здравомыслия. Издевательства в школе На данный момент, это можно сделать только с Хорудой Пурезу. Аяно должна путём сплетен понизить её репутацию до −33 или ниже, чтобы задиры начали издеваться над Хорудой. После этого, она должна оставить записку в её шкафчике, чтобы поговорить с ней об издевательствах в школе. Во время этого разговора Аяно должна показать ей фотографию, где одна из задир разговаривает с нужным учеником. На следующий день, Хоруда станет рабом Аяно. Пытки (1).png|Разговор с Хорудой Пытки (2).png|Выбор фотографии. Пытки (3).png|Сломленная Хоруда. Убийство рабом(2).gif|Сломленная ученица убила ученика, который присутствовал на одной фотографии с задирой. Убийство-самоубийство Если Аяно приведёт раба в школу, она окажется за кустом слева от ворот. Аяно должна будет дать ей небольшое оружие, и выбрать, кого раб должна убить. После этого, раб убьёт нужного ученика. Если Аяно сломила ученика путём издевательств в школе, на следующий день он окажется справа от ворот за кустом. Через несколько минут, он сам убьёт ученика, чью фотографию показала ему Аяно. Аяно не нужно давать такому рабу оружие, потому что оно и так у него есть. Сломлена Саки.png|Сломленная ученица. Убийство рабом(1).gif|Сломленная ученица убивает ученика. Факты * Возможно, при продолжительных пытках, волосы жертвы могут побелеть. Это состояние известно, как синдром Марии Антуанетты, когда в состоянии крайнего стресса волосы у человека белеютWow, that's interesting.. * Сломленные ученики имеют сверхчеловеческую силу, потому что они не заботятся о своей собственной безопасности и последствиях. Игрок сможет использовать это для устранения учителя в финальной версии игрыA thought: if you send a student to kill a teacher, wouldn't they get captured alive and interrogated?. * В будущем, если слишком часто пропускать школу из-за пыток, то все начнут думать, что Аяно — преступник, от чего её репутация будет снижаться. А Сенпай не может полюбить преступникаTorture, Mind-Breaking, and Murder-Suicide in Yandere Simulator. * Методы пыток пока будут только в воображении игрока, если для них не будет сделана анимацияВ ответ @PegaKitty. * В будущем у учителей появятся специальные фразы, когда они становятся свидетелями убийства-самоубийстваI think that they should.. * Также, в будущем, если похитить несколько учеников, то пытки одного ученика будут снижать здравомыслие и у других жертвIf you have more than one person tied up, torturing one should lower the others sanity, right?. Источники en:Torture de:Entführung fr:Meurtre Suicide pl:Torturowanie pt-br:Tortura es:Torturar zh-tw:凌虐 Категория:Способы устранения